


Trials Only Make Love Stronger

by Mineralsjess



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mineralsjess/pseuds/Mineralsjess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has big plans for him and Steve but things don't go as planned and now he has to prove himself, or lose Steve forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fallout

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a rush because I wanted to get all my ideas on paper, I could have made it so much more in depth but I decided not to for now :) I may go back later and extend it by like 20 chapters but, eh, we shall see ;) Enjoy <3

Steve didn't really like Tony at first, mostly because they had clicked in every way imaginable. Tony was hyper, egotistical, lacked respect and compassion, while Steve valued the exact opposite of that. So it was still a surprise to Steve now that he was going out with said billionaire. 

Sure Tony could be a jerk at times but it was usually in self defense of himself. It was his way of protecting himself from being hurt and Steve understood that. But it was the little things that really caught Steves eye and made him love Tony.

Little things like how Tony was always upgrading his suit for him, trying to keep him safe. Or finding things he thought Steve might like, like the record player Tony had installed for him, even though he could just have all the songs he wanted put on to that small metal music device. 

Or the real devotion that Tony had to Steve. Steve had to admit that Tony was a real play boy before but even Pepper agreed with Steve that when Tony was in a relationship he didn't falter or take second glances. That really warmed his heart.

“How's it going, cap?” Steve heard tony say as he came up behind him and pecked him on the cheek. It was too early for Tony to be home but he wasn't one to complain, unless Pepper found out.

“Great! Just getting some drawing practice in.” came Steve’s reply along with his bright smile. Steve could swear that Tony had flushed a little more than his normal shade, but he must be imagining things.

Tony stretched over Steve's shoulder a little more to see what his love was drawing and smiled sweetly as he saw that Steve had been drawing- Tony holding a single flower.

“You and your drawing skills really amaze me sometimes” At that compliment Steve beamed a bright smile, happy that Tony liked his drawing. “But I am shocked you missed so much!”

“Missed so much?” Questioned Steve, smile fading to a small pout at Tony's mischievous look.

“Well, for instance, I would never hold a flower like that and this freckle-” Tony pointed at a part on his face where a freckle lay on the drawing before pointing to said freckle on his face, “Is about ten inches away from where it really is on my face.”

“Oh,” Was all Steve had to say before looking back at his drawing, slightly saddened at the remark Tony gave. Besides its was a gross overestimation on how far off said freckle was.

“Here,” A small glass came around in front of Steve's face and he took it gently, “ Brought you your new favorite drink, thought you might be thirsty.”

Steve looked to Tony who had a bright smile across his face and it made Steves heart skip a beat to see that crinkled smile that only he ever seemed to receive. He couldn’t help but smile back at Tony at the gesture; completely forgetting about the drawing comment. 

Taking a sip Steve let out a small sigh in pleasure, Tony had made the tea banner had given him to perfection. A little bit of milk and sugar but not too much, it was times like these he felt much older than his age.

“Oh and-” Tony paused to steal a kiss from Steve's lips, to which Steve generously reciprocated. The kiss lasted longer than usual as they took is slow, just enjoying the feeling of each-others lips until Tony got to winded too continue and pulled away in a small huff, “I figured my love deserved a treat so I booked us one of your favorite restaurants, and before you can say anything I already cleared it with pepper too. No getting into trouble in the middle of this dinner date for missing a meeting.”

Steve chuckled at that and nodded excitedly, “That's exciting! But you wouldn’t be mad if I called pepper myself would you?'

Tony groaned at that, rolling his eyes in the process, and Steve winked before getting up and wrapping his arms around Tony, hugging him close.

“But we have sometime before the dinner reservation so did you want to do something together?” Tony asked, scratching his head awkwardly.

“I'd like to finish my drawing first,” Steve kissed the top of Tony's head, “We can hang out a little later if that's OK?”

Tony looked a little taken aback but only for a quick moment before he responded with a small smile, “Yeah, yeah! No, that's fine, I will just meet up with you before we head out to dinner then.” 

“Sounds great,” Steve smiled and squeezed Tony once more before sitting back down to finish his drawing, humming happily.

~

A while later Steve came down the stairs from his bedroom, expecting to see Tony waiting for him by the door but he was no where to be found. Steve frowned slightly, their reservation was in less than an hour and it took that long to get there.

“Jarvis?” Steve called awkwardly, still uncomfortable with the whole 'talking to the air business', but he put up with it anyway.

“Yes, Captain Rogers, how can I be of assistance?” Came Jarvis's swift reply to Steves relief. Last thing he needed was for anyone of the other avengers to come down and see him talking to the air, they'd think he'd gone mad.

“Where is Tony at the moment? Is he getting ready still?” Steve asked but he already knew where Tony most likely was.

“He is currently working on a project in lab b.” Jarvis replied smoothly.

“Argh” Steve groaned and knew that this was going to happen, it always does, Tony gets working on a project and always forgets him. 

Walking down the hallway from the elevator to lab b, Steve got ready to usher Tony out the door, no time for Tony to change. Steve walked into lab b and found the messiest Tony he has seen in a while, oil all over the small genius, as he looked baffled at what was now a dismantled bike. His, dismantled bike.

“Tony!” Steve called from across the lab and he was greeted with Tony's surprised glance and then recognition that crossed his face.

“Shit.” Tony cursed under his breath and ran his hand through his oil slicked hair.

“Language,” Steve chastised, “Now hurry! Or we are going to be late!”

“Yeah, yeah, It's not like they aren't going to hold my reservation! Don't you remember who I am? Don't worry, I'll only be a sec!” With that Tony strutted out of the lab and to the elevator, with the doors just about to shut at the end of the hall Tony mentions that he will meet Steve in the Garage.

Steve just rolls his eyes and makes his way down to the garage once again to wait for Tony.

It was now quarter to 8 and they really weren't going to make the reservation that Tony had planned, Steve sighed. Oh well, Steve was used to this sort of thing. He just hoped that Tony had time to put back his dismantled motor cycle as soon as possible. Tomorrow preferably. It made him uncomfortable to not have his own mode of transportation, not that he didn't appreciate that Tony was working on his motor bike, but it just seemed to be taken apart and redone so often these days.

The elevator opened and out stepped a very well dressed Tony, Smiling from ear to ear that crinkly smile that he loved and it made Steves heart skip a beat.

“Hey!” Steve called to Tony as he walked over, “You look great.”

“As opposed to when I don't look great?” Tony mock scoffed and leaned up to steal a kiss from his Captain America. “And I'm not the only one that looks too sexy for his own good.”

Steve blushed and scratched the back of his head at the compliment. 

“So which car shall we take today?” Tony winked and put his arm around Steve's waist, “Your choice tonight,”

“Oh all mine?” Steve joked, “What's the special occasion?”

'S-special? Nothing! I just love you.” Tony Smiled wide, but Steve could tell something was Slightly off.

“Then I want to take the '97 Shelby,” Steve chuckled before adding, “AND – I want to drive.”

Tony looked at Steve flabbergasted for a moment – about to complain – before shutting his mouth and nodding in agreement like a scorned child. 

“OK, OK. Let's just get the show on the road, we're late.”

“Because you took too long getting ready!” Steve laughed before grabbing the keys Tony had grabbed from him and unlocking their ride. “Now get in, buttercup.”

Tony Rolled his eyes at the and slid into the passenger seat.  
Steve was about to slide into the driver's side when he noticed a bundle of flowers on the seat. It was the same flower he had drawn Tony with earlier that day. Picking up the flowers, Steve glanced at Tony, waiting for an explanation.

“I knew you would pick this one, and I said I would never hold flowers like in your picture but that doesn't mean I'd never get you any.” Tony said while looking forward, obviously blushing profusely.

Steve chuckled and leaned in to kiss Tony on the cheek, “I love them, Thank you.”  
~

Steve was sitting in the restaurant that Tony had chosen, it was indeed his favorite. Slightly more expensive -well to Steve it was- but worth it in his own opinion because It was decorated in 1930's-45's theme. Old artifacts from the war and such hung on the walls and the lights and tables were form the 1930's as well; Originals, not replica's!

“So did I choose right?” Tony asked, Smile plastered on his face.

“Yeah, yeah, you chose well.” Steve chuckled in response. “The food is great too, really tasty this time!”

“T-That's good!” Tony stuttered slightly and Steves smile faded slightly,

“Tony,” Steve said softly, “Is everything ok? You have been acting nervous tonight, you can tell me if something is wrong..”

“W-wrong? Pft, nothing is wrong, I'm not nervous, a Stark doesn't get nervous!” Came Tony's reply, Steve wasn't buying it.

“Ton-”

“Excuse me,” The waitress interrupted before Steve could ask again, “Your bill, Mr. Stark.” She motioned with her hand for Tony to take the black envelope, and Steve managed to notice that she didn't even acknowledge his presence. That was fine but it still made him slightly jealous that she would have the nerve to hit on Tony while everyone knew that they were an item.

“Ah, no.” Tony nervously smirked, “I don't like, ah, being handed things, it's a quirk. Just, um, put it on the table or something.”

“I'll take it from you,” Steve tapped on her forearm, slightly giddy at Tony's reply and the look on her face when he said it. I am really a horrible person, Steve thought to himself.

“Sure..” Came her disappointed reply as she handed Steve the black envelope, and walked away, dejected.

Steve opened the envelope and gasped too quickly because he started coughing at what he saw.

“What too pricy or something, you don't have to worry about that. “Tony joked.

Steve just shook his head and cleared his throat a bit after he finished coughing. “No, this.”

Tony took the envelope and looked inside, making the most upset face Steve has seen on Tony in a long time. It actually made Steve slightly worried..

“I guess there won't be a tip for her.” Came the cold statement from Tony.

“Tony!” Scolded Steve, “It's bound to happen sometimes, I just wasn't expecting it! That doesn't mean you shouldn’t leave a tip.”

“But she ruined it-” Tony Started and then shut his mouth, looking back at the receipt. It had 'XXX Gwen” and a phone number on it in big black letters.

“Ruined what Tony,” Steve sighed, “It's just a receipt, you usually never keep them anyway.”

Tony sighed and ran his hand though his neatly done hair, “Steve, ah, Can we talk about something?”

Steve felt his heart jump into his throat, he hated that phrase more than anything, “Y-yeah, what about?”

Tony looked everywhere but in Steves eyes at the moment and tried to start a sentence more that once, failing and making Steve more worried in the process,

“Steve, ah, you know I love you, ah, a lot right?” Tony finally whispered, all the while fidgeting with something on the table.

“Yeah, I do, I love you too, Tony.” Steve replied cautiously.

“Well, ah, I just wanted to-”

“Hey” Came a voice from beside them, startling them out of what was a very tense moment, Even Steve felt a moment of relief until he saw it was that flirting waitress again. “I just wanted you to know that I am really glad your back on the strait side,”

There was a pause, Steve looked at her, slightly taken aback. Yeah, no tip.

“The.. wha?” Tony gagged out, “What the hell are you talking about?”

“Language.” Came the automatic reply from Steve, but Tony ignored him.

“I saw it, the tabloid from Paris!” This 'Gwen' Stated excitedly, “Oh! Maybe you didn't see it yet?”

“See what, exactly?” Questioned Steve,

“This!” She pulled a magazine from her waitress apron pocket, handing it to Steve, and Steve froze. He felt the blood drain from his face as he felt a mixture of embarrassment and betrayal. There on the front page was his Tony kissing another girl with his arm around another one; the Eiffel tower just behind the trio, in all its wicked glory.

“What is it!?” Tony snatched the magazine from Steve's hands and when he saw the cover Tony covered his mouth and swallowed. Hard.

“Is this what you wanted to talk about Tony?” Steve half shouted. “Well don't worry about breaking up with me, because I'm done with you!”

“W-Wait! Steve! I swear this isn't me!”

“Isn’t you Tony!? It's A picture of you when you were in Paris last week, apparently enjoying more that the view!”

“It was a set up, or something, I promise you this isn't me!” Tony begged as Steve fled from the restaurant. 

Steve made sure he fled fast enough that Tony couldn't see the tears that were starting to fall from his eyes.

~

“Shitshitshit.” Tony swore as he place the necessary bills on the table and no more, and ran after Steve. But by the time Tony made it to the street Steve was no where to be seen. 

Tony flipped his cell phone opened and speed dialed Steve's number hoping that he would answer but Tony new that he wouldn't. Crushing the magazine in his hands Tony vowed that he would find who ever did that and make sure they regretted it – thoroughly.

Walking up to the Vehicle Tony reached in his pockets to take out the car keys but remembered something – Steve had the keys. Shit. Tony thought as he pulled out his phone to call a taxi, but that's when his phone decided to run out of battery. Sigh, it's going to be a long walk home... 

When Tony got home the first thing he did was run to the phone to try calling Steve again, but Steve still wasn't picking up. Tony slammed the phone against the wall and let a few tears roll down his cheek, this wasn't how the night was supposed to go... The fact remains that Steve won't listen to him without proof.

“Jarvis,” Tony called, his heart set on what he had to do.

“Yes Master Stark?”

“Get Pepper to come over, I have something to discuss with her.”


	2. Steve's Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's hurt feeling keep him from hearing the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second chapter~ <3 enjoy.

It had been two weeks since Tony and him broke up and Steves heart still ached, but at least Tony had flown off to Paris -probably to have some more fun- which meant that Steve and the other avengers could work in peace without the heavy atmosphere. It had also been two weeks since Tony had tried to call him, it was like he didn't even care. He envied Tony's ability to just let go of a relationship of 3 years so easily, if he could have that power he would take advantage of it at this moment.

Steve walked into the shared kitchen, noticing that Natasha and Clint were already up, making breakfast. 

“Hey big guy,” Natasha called, “Did you want some breakfast too?”

“Ah, yeah. That would be great.” 

“Didn't sleep well again?” She softly said, Steve almost didn't hear her, but he did notice the worried glance she gave him.

“I slept fine, I don't know what you are talking about.” His reply was more stern that he intended but he noticed that Natasha just shrugged it off, because she knew that she was right. 

Sighing he went the fridge and got a glass of milk, and began to walk off, “I don't feel like breakfast anymore.”

“Maybe you should talk to him?” Shouted Clint on Steve's way out, but Steve just shook his head and ignored him. There was nothing to talk about, Tony had cheated on Steve and ran off.

~

Steve ran through the streets of downtown New York, having been called in by Shield to respond to a threat from a sniper. Usually one sniper wouldn't be something that the avengers would have to be called in for but this sniper had high powered shots from a custom gun that could even do damage to Thor. 

“He is on the Riftan Hotel!” Steve shouted into the com after sighting the sniper, “Banner, Natasha and Clint cover all the exits! Thor and I will go up and give him a warm welcome from the avengers!”

“Roger!” Came the reply to his ear as everyone ran to their positions and Thor dropped down to grab Steve, promptly flying them up to the roof.

The sniper hadn't moved positions like Steve would have thought, Instead he stood where Steve had first sighted him from below, as if he was waiting for Steve. Thor dropped him to the ground below and Steve stood, shield up, facing the threat head on.

“Put your weapon down, you are surrounded!” Steve shouted,

“Where is iron man?” The voice that came out of the sniper, gave Steve the chills, it sounded like something scratching over a chalkboard. Now that Steve had a good look at him he seems as small as a child, dressed all in black and had a thick hood covering his face.

“On vacation,” Came Steves reply,”But that doesn't matter just put your weapon down!”

Plunk

The weapon fell to the ground and Steve stared at it for a moment. No fight? Steve thought before walking over to the weapon and kicking it away.   
“Thor! Put handcuffs on him.” Steve called, and Thor grabbed the handcuffs from Steve's hand and walked over to the sniper, promptly handcuffing him, “Why? Why spend and hour killing people in the streets and shooting down army tanks and heli's, if you give up as soon as we get here?”

“because,” Came the cold reply, “It wasn't the right time yet”

A giggle filled the air and it made the hairs on the back of Steve's neck stand up, something wasn't right. Keeping a firm eye on the small sniper all the way down he made no move for escape and calmly got into the Jail car that would take him away. But just before the door close the clad black sniper had one more thing to say, “The names Grim.” and with that the door shut.

“That was weird, no?” Clint said as he walked up beside Steve, “Because I think that was Very weird.”

“Hey guys, miss me?” A voice came over the com that Steve was not ready to hear yet. Just hearing his voice made Steves heart break a little more.

“I'm heading back home,” Taking out the device in his ear he threw it to the ground and started walking away.

“But Steve, maybe you should just talk to him?” Bruce inquired but Steve graced him with no response as he walked away.

Steve marched forward, not really heading home but heading anywhere but where he was. The point of sadness and pain was passing into anger. He heard a familiar sound coming up from behind him but he ignored it and kept walking. Maybe Tony would get the message that he didn't want to talk.

“Hey wait!” Came a familiar voice as a certain someone flew over his head and landed in front of him, “Can we talk!? Please I beg you, just let me tal-”

“Talk about what Tony? That you cheated on me, embarrassed me in front of everyone and didn’t even have the heart to break up with me before you ran off with someone else?” Steve was yelling at that point, he was hurt and betrayed, and to make matters worse he still loved Tony even after all that.

“I came to prove myself!” Tony cried desperately, removing his helmet, “I went to France to get proof for you so you'd believe me!”

“Proof!?” Steve pointed a figure in a angry gesture at Tony, “I already know what happened! You were always a playboy, I was a fool to think that you would EVER give that up! Your really not worth anything to me ANYMORE”

Tony threw Steve a hurt and pained look and it made Steve clench in pain at the look. But no, he has to stay firm with Tony.

“But look!” Tony pleaded again as he tossed Steve a large envelope, “look in there! I was set up I swear, It was a double of me, someone who looked like me! I found him and took a picture with him to prove it and he even told me who payed him off to act like me!”

Steve looked in the envelope but he still wasn't convinced, “This doesn't prove anything yet! Why all the nervousness at dinner? Weren’t you trying to break up with me?”

“Never! I love you! More than any thing!” Tony said firmly before sighing and scratching the back of his neck,”I.. I was going to ask you to marry me. So I was, ah, nervous, never asked anyone before..”

Steve paused and desperately wanted to believe everything that Tony had just said. His heart fluttered slightly as he started to believe what Tony had just said. Steve was about to say something but noticed that Tony's eyes went from hurt and fear to being alert and glancing down and away. Tony's hand was on his ear listening to something, 'the com!' Steve thought, he had foolishly thrown his away.

Before he knew it Tony had given him a look of fear before shooting himself across the distance and shoving Steve out of the way. 

Silence, then Tony went flying back and then a big crack as the bullet moved faster that sound. Steves blood ran cold as he saw the derbies and blood shoot out of the back of Tony's suit as he fell to the ground.

“TONY!” Steve Roared, instead of running to Tony he quickly turned to face the direction of the shooter. It was grim. Putting him self between grim and Tony, Steve began to Charge the assailant, shield up. But Grim didn't move, and dropped his weapon. Stopping in his tracks, Steve glared angrly at Grim not knowing what to think.

“I just killed your lover, or shall I say ex-lover, and you still can't hit me just because I am unarmed? You make me laugh!” Grim giggled and knelt down on the ground. “Don't worry I don’t want to kill you or any of your friends I just wanted you to feel the same pain I did.”

“What are you talking about!?” Steve seethed, “And answer quick my patience is running out.”

“You don't remember me do you, it was a very long time ago, so I won't explain, but I wanted to take away the most important thing to you, I wanted you to hurt like I did.” Grim smiled from under the shadow of his hood and continued “It started with what was supposed to be your special night, it's so easy these days with so many people in the world to find one that looks just like your lover”

“It was you...” whispered Steve, tears starting to form in his eyes, “ILL KILL YOU”

Rushing forward he wound up to hit grim with everything he had but something hit his shield and threw him back.

“Thor!? WHY!?” Steve screamed, “get out of my way!”

“No, you have something more important to take care of, leave it for today my friend.” Thor replied softly while grabbing grim by collar.

“Tony” Steve whispered under his breath, and looked to the fallen man, blood starting to pool around small figure. Getting up Steve ran over to Tony pulling the release on his helmate, looking at the wound first, it had hit a little to the left of his arc reactor and was still gushing blood. 

“Tony! Tony! Please, Please wake up!” Steve patted the side of Tony's face barely able to see his face through the blur of the tears. Steve placed his forehead on Tony's, and continued to cry, “Please Tony, I'm so sorry!”

But Tony wasn't responding, Steve didn't notice that everyone had gathered around and It wasn't until Jarvis interrupted that Steve pause in his crying hiccups.

“Shall I initiate emergency Protocols?” Came Jarvis's clear voice.

“YES! Yes! Please Jarvis get him to the hospital or something.” Steve pleaded.

“As commanded, activating emergency protocols” Jarvis replied. Tony's suit closed the helmet by itself and closed over the wound to stop the bleeding before activating Tony's blasters and flying off. 

Steve just sat there, hands in his lap, crying. Blood covered most of his body, but it wasn't his. Please be ok Tony, Please!


	3. Only Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Steve and Tony see each other again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, Thanks for reading <3

Walking into his new room – which was originally the spare room before he and Tony broke up- Steve walked into the bathroom, taking off all his clothes and stepping into the shower.

He had spent the better part of an hour calling and re-calling all the hospitals in the surrounding area and closest cities to see where Tony had been taken, But there was no word that Tony had been checked into any hospital. Worry nagged at his mind and began crying again under the warm water. Even having tried to ask Jarvis when he walked into the house didn't work. The house was oddly quiet and Jarvis wasn't responding.

Turning off the water after his shower, he dried himself off and then slowly slid down onto the bathroom floor and continued to cry with everything he had.

~

Ring ring ring

Wah Steve stirred from the floor slightly upon hearing insistent ringing in his ears. Where am I?

Ring ring ring

Oh right! The memories came rushing back, and Steve started to cry again, Tony...

ring ring ring

Looking towards the insistent ringing, he realized it was his phone. Rushing off of the bathroom floor to grab it he answered in a hurry.

“Yes!? This is Steve.” 

There was a short pause before a ladies voice started to speak, “Steve? My name is Dr. Cho.”

Steve held his breath, hoping for good news, or something that would tell him that Tony was ok.

“I think you should come to my facilities. I'll text you the address, come as soon as you can please.”  
Steve heard the phone hand up and he realized he was still holding his breath. Sure enough the text with the address came to him right away and he flew out of the bathroom. Throwing on some pants and a shirt, he ran out of his room and towards the elevator.

“Steve!” Natasha called as she saw him run by, but Steve didn't answer, he simply pressed the button that would take him to the streets.

Never before has he drove so quickly, the address was one slightly out of the city and he needed to get there quickly. Luck was on his side when he swerved in and out of traffic, no one getting in his way, and no one pulling him over.

Coming up to the address, he flew out of the car, not bothering to park it properly. Steve raced up to the front gate and rang the buzzer to the gigantic building.

“Yes? State your business.” A female Voice came over the intercom

“Im Steve! Im here to see Dr.Cho!” He tried keeping the frantic sound out of his voice but he new he failed miserably.

There was a long pause until the voice spoke again. “She will see you know, she is on the eleventh floor, third door on the left.”

“Yes! Thank you!” The door buzzed and Steve ran through it and to the Elevator at the end of the lobby, not caring about the stares he got from passerby's.

Ding!

The elevator signaled his arrival to the eleventh floor and he ran quickly down the hall as soon as the doors opened. Pausing at the third door at the end of the hall he paused, mentally preparing himself for what ever was to come. She never did say it was about Tony, or if he was ok, so she didn't need him breaking down in front of her if it had nothing to do with that.

Taking a deep breath Steve knocked on the door and heard a soft reply to enter. Pushing the door open he lost all composure that he had just built up when he saw Tony in what looked like a table with a tube cover top over it, shielding Tony's body.

“Tony!” Running over he put his hand on the shield that was covering Tony's body. Tony was laying on his back, pale, and shirtless. His arc reactor glowing with full strength. The part where Tony had been shot was covered with a white cloth. “I-Is he ok?” Steve managed to choke out before he felt new tears starting to form.

“Yes, he will live. But that was a close call, too close. Steve-” Dr.Cho paused,”He flat lined twice during the procedure.”

Steve felt his body go numb both with relief of Tony being alive and shock. Looking back to Tony he felt himself slip to his knees. “Thank you.” He whispered to her. “I Don't know how you did it, but thank you.”

“Did Tony never mention me? Pft, that is just like him. I specialized in new age medical care, helping people to regrow limbs and repairing organs.” She walked over and opened a hatch in the chamber and lifted the cloth to where Tony's wound was. It was gone! There was a slight discoloration of where the wound used to be but other that that it was fully healed. “If he hadn't come to me he would have died.”

Steve looked in wonder at where the wound used to be, so grateful that Tony was going to be OK. “when will he wake up?”

“That I don't know,” She shook her head sadly. “Could be an hour, could be a week, it depends on his resolve.”

Nodding was all he could do after hearing that answer.

“And Before you ask, I already prepared a cot for you in the corner, I knew you would want to stay here. Tony never speaks of anything but you when ever he is over, and you are the first on his emergency list, so you must love each other a lot.” She smiled sweetly, then continued “Keep him in this chamber until he wakes up but when he does the button to release the chamber is just to your left there, its the red one. Don't touch anything else.”

With that Dr. Cho left Steve alone in the room with an unconscious Tony. Tears still falling from his eyes, “Tony please wake up soon, I miss you...”

~~

Steve

Stirring slightly from his bed, Steve tried to reposition himself so he was comfy, why is my bed so uncomfy all of a sudden?

Stevie!

Huh? My name? Steve sat up and rubbed his eyes looking around the room and finally remembering where he was.

“Stevie!” Tony called from the tube that held him captive at the moment.

“Tony!” Steve got up too quickly and got tangled in the blankets and tripped over himself getting to Tony but he didn't care. Pushing the release button he grabbed Tony and pulled him into a tight hug. Savoring the feel of holding Tony once again.

“Ttt-tigt! Ttt-tigt!” Tony managed to wheeze, tapping Steve on the should to get him to release the tight hug. Steve realized and loosed his grip on Tony, who started coughing slightly.

“sorry! Sorry! I'm just so-” Steve starting crying again, not caring that that’s all it felt like hes done in the past 3 weeks since he broke up with Tony.”happy that you're alive!”

“Yeah me too,” Tony joked lightly, returning the hug, “look, ah, I'm sorry about before I promise it wasn't me! And I-”

Steve cut him off with a forceful kiss, demanding everything that Tony had to give at the moment. Running his hands through Tony's hair he could feel Tony melting into him. Tony clenched the back of Steves shirt in attempt to stable himself, he still wasn't at his full strength yet. Pulling apart from the kiss Steve leaned his forehead against Tony's panting slightly.

“Tony I know it wasn't you, I am so sorry I didn't believe you, please, can you forgive me?” Begged Steve.

“Forgive you?” Tony whispered and Steve winced at that before Tony continued, “You are all I have, there is nothing in this world that I wouldn’t forgive you for.”

Looking up into Tony's eyes he saw that there were tears there, but also happiness. Steve chuckled slightly, “why are you so happy, you died Tony!”

“As long as I have you again I don't care what happened, I will get shot again if it means I get to have you forever.” There was no hesitation in Tony's Reply and Steve could tell that Tony meant every word.

“You have me forever already, so please don't get shot again – or hurt for that matter.” Steve started chuckling at the happiness of Tony being alive and well and that Tony still loved him, even after everything that happened.

“Does that mean you accept?”

“Accept?” Steve looked puzzled.

“My proposal!” Tony poked Steve in his rather large chest.

“I don't remember you actually asking!” Steve joked, “Just implying that you were going to ask me.”

“That's just, ah, minor details!” Tony looked down and scratched the back of his head in a nervous manor before whispering again, “Steve Rogers, Will you marry me?”

“Yes, of course I will.” Steve smiled and leaned into kiss a very happy Tony once again, the kiss lasted several seconds until the door opened.

“Well if it isn't the happy couple.” Dr. Cho grinned a wide smile, “I am guessing he said yes? Did you give him the ring yet?”

“Yeah! Just said it too!” Tony was grinning ear to ear in happiness and Steve couldn't help but to follow by example. “But not I haven’t given him the ring yet, Oh no! It was on my suit!”

“Don't worry, or you’ll blow your heart out, I found it on you when I had to take that ridiculous contraption off.” Dr. Cho handed Tony a small metal box colored red, white and blue. “make sure after this you rest, you need it, I called your other friends as well to let them know you are alive, they will be here tomorrow to visit.”

“Thank you Cho, for everything.” No reply came from Dr. Cho except a small wave in the air as she walked out. Turning to Steve, Tony took out the treasure inside the box and gestured for Steve to give him his left hand. Steve complied and watched as a simple red and gold band slid on his ring finger. “It's the same metal as your shield, and I thought about your normal red, white and blue but I wanted you to have a bit of me with you so I gave it my colors to remind you of me; red and gold.”

“Tony..” Steve whispered as the admired the care and thought put into his ring. “I love it! But... what about you? Did you make yourself one?”

“No, I thought about it but I didn't think you'd like not being able to pick out the 'special one' and I would love nothing more that to wear something picked out by you, or at least designed, I'll make any design you want me too.” Tony snuggled up against Steves broad chest and yawned. “She was right though I am seriously tired, sleep with me?”

Steve chuckled and let go of Tony for a moment to grab the blanket from his cot. “Can't have you getting cold now that that chamber isn't around you.” getting up on the table guiding Tony to lay down with him, Steve planted one more kiss on Tony's forehead. Tony snuggled once again into Steves big, warm chest and felt safe once again. Almost asleep Tony heard Steve speak once more, “I do have one question though,”

“Shoot. I left the oven on again didn't I?” Tony said with a slight frown on his face, at the same time he could feel Steve's chest vibrate as he chuckled.

“No Tony, Remember at the Restaurant? When we got that bill and you looked really angry at the receipt? Why were you so angry?” Glancing down at Tony's face as he asked he noticed that Tony had hidden his face more in his chest and that his face had gone bright red.

It was a few moments before Tony responded to the question but Steve waited patiently. “Its because... I wanted to keep everything from that night if you accepted, even the receipt, and she ruined it with that stupid stunt she pulled.”

There was a pause, before Steve went into full rolls of laughter, hugging Tony close in the embrace. “Have I ever told you I love you?”

“Lots but I always love hearing it more!” Tony replied, his blush even deeper now that Steve was laughing at him.

“Well, Tony Stark, I love you!”

“love you too.”


End file.
